


Picture Perfect

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A glimpse of life in the Archer family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This one is for Monica, and her wonderful ability to talk folks into finishing or posting things they might never have posted. Thanks my friend!  
  
This is a prequel of sorts to "Pixels." If you are not familiar with the Pixie Files timeline, then the story may seem off. Its fun though and cute so I'm told by my ever trustworthy Beta.  
  
Picture Perfect was intended to be NC-17, but I just couldn't do it. I wanted to give a glimpse of life in the Archer family, setting the stage for "Pixels"â€”a day in the life, if you will. I hope you enjoy this moment in time.  
  
Beta'd by Monica.  


* * *

A wash of color brightened the horizon. Golds and corals fought the coming darkness with an attack of light. The vibrant hues spilled across the water with such life from the setting sun, that T'Pol could almost hear them. The waves of Iridia's northern ocean beat against the silvery sand of the beach with a passion that echoed that of the drummers around the campfire. Even as the sun was setting, the second of Iridia's four moons was rising, illuminating the night.

It was a peaceful setting, just what the crew had needed after several months without shore leave. The Iridians were a friendly, festive people, eager for trade and information exchange. The entire crew had been invited down for this beach party, as Enterprise was due to leave the next day. Most of the crew, including the children had been granted leave, and they were savoring every minute of it.

At the thought of children, the mother in T'Pol kicked in and her eyes scanned the beach. The children of Enterprise were generally well behaved, and were certainly doted on by the crew, but she preferred to know what they were up to. As she hadn't heard any giggling or chatter for several moments, she thought it best to seek them out. If her children were quiet, they were either sleeping, or into something.

As she moved through the crowd, she paused briefly to exchange a few words with the Iridian council members. The conversations were short and pleasant, more courtesy than demand, as this event was one of recreation rather than diplomacy. She nearly smiled as her eyes settled on her husband. She should have known. Whenever possible the children chose to be near their father. Jonathan Archer was kneeling in the sand. Their youngest child, Zack, was leaning back against his father's chest. Jonathan's arm was curled around him as he spoke. Their daughter, Pixie, was leaning over her father's shoulder, listening with a rapt expression. Something in her loosened a little as she watched them. This was her life, her family. Even after nearly twelve years it had the power to astound her.

"They are something aren't they?"

She nearly jumped as Hoshi spoke, so caught up in the image of her family. She glanced over at her friend, pleased to see her looking relaxed and happy. "They are..." Her eyes skimmed her loved ones once more. "I never imagined I would hold such a treasure in my hands. I always thought I would marry and have children, but I never realized the scope of what they would mean to me."

"I know what you mean. It terrifies me sometimes. I mean, I think I'm a pretty good mom, and Trip is an excellent father, but I wonder about them. Am I doing what is best for them? Are they getting enough love? Should I be raising them on a starship? Sometimes I even wonder how I could take such a risk." She grinned. "Then I think I'm pretty dense to keep adding to the mix." She sighed and dropped to the sand, curling her arms around her knees. "Trip wants to try again."

T'Pol's brow rose slightly as she mimicked Hoshi's position in the sand. "You already have four healthy little girls."

"I know. Believe me, I know. I love my daughters, couldn't imagine my life without them. Sometimes I think I'm a better mother than I ever was at anything else, and sometimes I think I'm the worst. It's the most rewarding and frustrating job I've ever had, and heaven knows the four of them keep me hopping. But Trip desperately wants a son. He adores the girls and doesn't think less of them for being female, but he wants a son. Someone to pass on the family name, keep the Tucker line flourishing."

"The female line is truer than the male line."

"Yes, well, humans aren't big supporters of the matriarchal society." She glanced out over the water, smiling as her husband ran along the water's edge, chased by two little girls. "He is so good with the children, and he makes me so happy. They make me so happy. I'm inclined to give him what he wants."

"Your twins are nearly eight months old. Perhaps you should consider waiting a year or so."

Hoshi nodded. "Oh I wasn't thinking of having another right away, just of having another. There is so much to consider and I'm rambling. There is so much to think about and plan, especially with living space. I guess my arms are just feeling a little empty. Council woman Lyra confiscated the twins the moment we landed, and I haven't been able to get them back." She cut a glance out of the corner of her eyes. "I've seen you when you're holding the babies, you miss it too."

T'Pol nodded absently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Jonathan and the children had joined the Tuckers at the edge of the surf. "I would not mind holding the precious weight of a newborn in my arms...or carrying that weight in my body. Such is not to be and should not be dwelt upon." She stood slowly and stretched. Her brow rose slightly and her eyes twinkled a bit as Hoshi stood as well. "Since you are intending to humor your husband's desire for a son, I will talk to Jonathan about approving the new addition. By the time you are ready, he will agree to it, and I can have the added benefit of cuddling a newborn."

Hoshi laughed and clapped T'Pol on the shoulder. It was not something that was done often, but seemed right, and T'Pol didn't seem to mind. "You're on. You can even baby-sit."

A shrill giggle pierced the night sky. The mothers glanced back at the surf. The scene was enchanting. Jonathan and Trip were on the bottom of a pile of children, recipients of childish fingers. The children were trying desperately to tickle the adults, and succeeding only in being tickled in return. It was a poignant scene, full of innocence and love. T'Pol nearly smiled. "Perhaps we should rescue our husbands?"

Hoshi grinned and loped toward the surf. "Rescue my foot...I'm thinking now is a perfect time to assist in the attack."

T'Pol took a moment to study the scene once more, wanting to capture the image forever. With a shake of her head, she joined the melee.

****

Fours moons hovered in the night sky casting a ghostly hue over the land. The light from the orbs gave the land a perpetual twilight. The breeze was perfumed with the scent of the sea and vegetation. Drums still thrummed in the background and the light from the bonfire still flickered on the horizon. T'Pol stared out of the window of the small cabin she and Jonathan had been given for the night and took it all in. It was an odd combination of sound and silence. Everything echoed the tropical setting, including the food and drinks. The Iridians had provided the crew with a variety of fruit drinks, several of which they were intending to take with them.

She turned as a warm hand settled on her shoulder. Jonathan smiled down at her before lightly kissing her on the cheek. "The children are settled?" She asked.

"Yes. Lyra has them happily ensconced with her own children. When I left, a huge pile of children were curled up on the floor of her hut. Who would have thought the head of the council and her husband would be so fond of children. They have the Tucker brood too."

"Do you think they will be all right? I would not want to overwhelm Lyra with so many children."

"I expressed similar concerns. She just laughed and waved me out the door. She said she and her husband already had twelve of their own, six more wouldn't make that much of a difference. Besides, it will do the children good to interact with other kids. All they have on Enterprise is each other."

T'Pol raised a brow. "They will notify us if there is a problem?"

"Of course. Lyra also said for us to relax, have fun, and enjoy some time to ourselves." He drew her close and flush against his body. As his lips teased over hers, he grinned. "I certainly intend to follow her directives to the letter." He stepped back and held out a hand in invitation. "Come have some fun with me T'Pol."

Her hand closed easily over his, and as he lead her from the room she followed without question. A lifetime ago, she was a Vulcan scientist joining a human starship on a short term mission. Today she was a wife and mother, and happier than she could imagine.


End file.
